Afternoon Detentions
by MissYoui
Summary: A gift fic to Dragonridingattorney43 - Jake Marshall is so obviously in love with Lana, it's not funny. Afternoon after afternoon of pointless detentions - just for love?


Whoop!

This here is a little ficlet present to a certain _Dragonridingattorney43_ who is such a faithful reviewer—I'm sure a lot of us here at the Phoenix Wright fanfiction category owe them for reviewing all of our stories!

So, as a big "Arigatou" present and as well as a tribute to a fanfic (_Days of Teenaged Law and lovers,_ or something like that) of theirs, I wrote this!

Yes I know I should be writing more Klema, but lately, I can't get into it.

For once, this isn't Klema—but I've heard that this pairing is a favourite…

This is alternate universe—set in the long lost high school of the "Days of Teenaged Law" etc etc…

* * *

_Disclaimer: Lana __Skye, the Marshall brothers and Damon Gant solely belong to Capcom  
This idea © MissYoui

* * *

_

"Boy, she is mighty pretty…"

As Jake Marshall gazed dreamily at the head girl of the class, his brother dug him in the ribs.

"Jake, you're drooling!" Neil hissed, whacking the younger sibling on the head for good measure.  
"Get it together!"

The said girl turned around to the source of the noise, paying no attention to the teacher. Her eyes caught with Jake for a moment and she caught sight of the drool running down the boy's chin.

She seemed repulsed.

"Miss Skye, I believe you aren't paying attention." The teacher smiled.

"I-I apologize, Mr Gant." Lana smiled back nervously.

"Now, now—we can't have the head girl of the year dozing off just like that, can we?" Gant chuckled. "After all, there are plenty of trouble-makers out there, just waiting for a small slip in concentration…" he trailed off, playing with a piece of his hair.

"Of course, Mr Gant."

* * *

That was the beginning of high school—now, Lana Skye was the top of the school as a senior, responsible for dealing with the trouble-makers who earned detention.

After her rise in status, very few ever caused trouble again, after facing an afternoon detention with her.

Very few, with an exception.

The very boy who had drooled at her—he was always in trouble, not because he was rebellious or anything…

But to see Lana Skye every afternoon for detention.

To deliberately get a detention record that took over two case files just for love seemed extreme, but not to Jake Marshall.

"What is it this time, Mr Marshall?" Lana asked boredly, watching the country-boy stride in with an easy loping grace.

"Bambina, drop the formalities and just call me Jake." the cowboy smirked, tipping his cowboy's hat to her.

The classroom was utterly empty except for the two of them.

_Oh joy…spending two whole hours with this desperado…  
Thanks Mr Gant__... I totally owe you one (!)_

Lana ignored the flirting line and avoided meeting Jake's eyes.

_Boy…she sure is mighty pretty…  
But I bet she would look even prettier if she smiled…_

A thought passed Jake's mind as his memories of his junior years came back.

_Come to think of it…she hasn't smiled since junior high…  
I wonder what happened__…?_

"I got caught carrying a Swiss Army knife around." Jake boasted, finding a seat and putting his feet up on the desk.

"Again?" Lana asked blankly.

"Again, bambina." Jake smiled lazily, putting his cowboy's hat over his face and taking a snooze in the hope that Lana would think him as "cool" for napping in detention.

He peeked from underneath the hat brim to steal a glance at her again.

All the cowboy saw was a bored face as the head girl sighed, staring rather wistfully at the clock and outside the windows.

It was a beautifully sunny day outside—what was she doing _here_, stuck with this wannabe-cowboy!?

"Tell you what, I'll let you go early this time." Lana said quickly, glancing at the clock and outside the windows again.

"Oh, bambina—I thought you were all for the rules! Nope, a man's gotta do his time for his crime." Jake nodded knowingly. "We ain't going nowhere, Miss Skye."

Lana kept down a groan of despair—this guy was crazy!

"We can break the rules once in a while…" Lana tried again, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice.

"What Mr Gant doesn't know won't hurt him…"

Jake shook his head from underneath his hat. "Bambina, that's how you let criminals escape, and that just isn't acceptable."

"Well, it's not like you're a real criminal!" Lana snapped, banging the desk in annoyance. "The only reason you keep doing stupid things like carrying a knife around with you is because you want to see _**me**_ all the time!"

It was a while before Lana realized what she had just said. Her eyes widened in shock as Jake removed his hat and smiled at her.

"You think so, bambina?" he asked with a smirk.

"W-well…" Lana stuttered. "You're not exactly denying it, are you?" she asked back with a newfound fierceness.

The cowboy got up from his chair, walked over to the desk and smirked. "No, I'm not…bambina."

He leant forward and placed a kiss on the girl's lips.

"I'll be taking that early leave now, bambina." Jake said softly, closing the door behind him with a silly smile plastered on his face.

Lana Skye was still standing at her desk with a shocked and unbelieving expression.

Jake Marshall…had he just kissed her!?

* * *

Outside the detention door…

Jake Marshall could hardly keep his joy in.

_Yeehaw! Boy, it feels good to be alive!_ He thought, pumping his fists in the air and waving his cowboy's hat around.

* * *

Well, I'm not the expert on this pairing…I think they might have been a little OOC…

Review?


End file.
